Just Whistle
by Lady Mew - Al Bhed Princess
Summary: This story is about Yuna's memories of Tidus and when he left. It's set after FFX, but b4 FFX2. This story means alot to me, so please Read & Review! : Oneshot


This is set between FFX and FFX-2. I just had to write this fanfic. The emotion Yuna doesn't speak, it had to be written. It's in Yuna's point of view. Enjoy.

* * *

Memories keep flooding my mind. It seems so long ago since I last saw you, yet... I can still remember when you first tried to help me. 

Flashback

I stumbled out the door. I feel so weak.  
Suddenly, I felt myself falling. Someone was running up to me, but Kimahri came first.  
I brushed myself off and fixed my hair.  
"I've done it. I've become a summoner." I couldn't help smiling.  
We walked out of the temple and to my surprise, he followed.  
I was nervous. My first aeon summoning, and he was watching me!  
Everyone, including myself were so excited.  
I did it! I summoned a aeon! Who was that blonde boy watching me?

Later that night, at the campfire celebration, I got a chance to talk to him.  
He tried to come talk to me, but the villagers wouldn't let him. So I decided to come to him.  
"I'm Yuna. Thank you so much for your help earlier"  
"Huh? I'm..sorry about that. Wasn't that.. Wasn't I not suppose to...guess I kinda overreacted." He looked sheepish.  
"Oh no, I was...overconfident." I looked down. I felt so shy!  
"I saw that Aeon thing..That's amazing!" He looked like he was having trouble with words, kinda like me.  
"Really? Do you think I could become High summoner?" Am I flirting?  
He nodded his head, but looked slightly confused. Maybe I am coming on too strong? Oh no! I hope he doesn't think me a large flirt!  
"So.. tomorrow then"  
"Tomorrow"  
"We're going on the same boat, aren't we"  
"Oh, really"  
I nodded.  
"We can...talk more"  
He smiled.  
"You can tell me all about Zanarkand"  
And then I walked off.  
Flashback ends

You were so strange, so confused about everything. Even though you said it was because of Sin's toxin, I don't think I really, truly believed you. And then the rescue on the boat and how you just kept trying to get my attention.. It made me so happy. And when you taught me to whistle.

Flashback

"I hope we don't get separated." I said not knowing how much I meant it.  
"Yuna!" I heard someone yell and a high pitched noise.  
I turned to look at Tidus.  
"What was that?" He started laughing at me.  
"You try it too! Put your fingering it your mouth like this." He demonstrated.  
"Like this?" I tried, but just couldn't get it right.  
"Nah Uh, Like this." He showed me again. I tryed again. "Yeah! And then... you just blow!" I tried. No sound came out.  
"It's not working..." I have to admit, I sounded kinda whiny.  
"Practice!" He sounded so cheerful.  
"Ok." This wasn't going to be easy.  
"Hey, use that if we get separated! Then I'll come running! I promise." I have him a weak smile.  
"I guess we should stick together then, until you can do it." I brightened up.  
"Yes Sir"  
Flashback ends

Our relationship grew more and more. Then it happened.  
We were in the lake and I was crying. I remember it like yesterday.

Flashback

"Yuna.." He put his hand on my shoulder.  
I looked up into his eyes. Then, he started moving in closer to me.  
He came closer until our lips met. I was so shocked, I forgot to close my eyes. Finally, I closed them and just enjoyed this wonderful feeling. He put his arm around me, and my mind went wild. It was like we were underwater, kissing and holding hands, and I felt loved. We just kept kissing and I didn't want this to end.

Flashback ends

But all good things come to an end. This is what I have learned.  
Oh, Tidus...Why did you have to go? You could have told me everything. We could have find a way to save you, as you saved me? Why did you have to go?

Flashback

When I finished the sending, I turned around to realize Tidus's hands were disappearing.  
"No..." I shook my head, this couldn't be happening!  
"Yuna, I have to go." His eyes pleading me to understand.  
I shook my head again. How could this happen. "I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand." He started walking towards the edge of the airship. I just stared in disbelief. He paused.  
"Goodbye." He started running off. Rikku said something but I just kept my eyes on Tidus. No, I won't let this happen! I started running after him. Kimahri called after me, but I just kept running. Tidus turned around to catch me, but next thing I knew I was falling. I realized I ran right through him. Pyroflies started coming out of his body and surrounding him. I finally got up and just stood, looking towards the sky. Why was this happening? What if I never see him again? He must know how I feel... I must tell him!  
"I love you." I kept staring at the sky. It hurt too much to face him.  
Then I felt his arms around me. He stood behind me and whispered in my ear.  
"I love you too," He continued whispering, "I'll always be here here for you when you need me. Just whistle and dream"  
Then he walked through me and jumped off the side. And he was gone.  
Flashback ends

You promised to be here for me, but you're gone. Why don't you come running now? I keep whistling but no one comes.  
I still love you Tidus. Please come back...

* * *

Sad, I know! But just remember she does see him again! Also check out my profile page for a bit of behind the scenes of my inspiration for this story. Please Review! 


End file.
